An ink jet printer is a kind of common office equipment, and usually adopts detachable ink jet ink cartridges. The ink jet ink cartridge is loaded on the body of the ink jet printer, so that the ink can be transferred on a recording medium to form a text or an image. In order to update information related to an ink cartridge in real time, the ink cartridge is usually provided with an ink cartridge chip for storing the information related to the ink cartridge, such as ink quantity, ink type, a manufacturing date of the ink cartridge, etc.
Generally, the ink cartridge chip is provided with a storage medium for storing information and a plurality of contacts connected to the storage medium, the plurality of contacts will contact the stylus on the printer side after the ink cartridge is mounted to the printer, so as to establish an electrical connection between the ink cartridge chip and the printer.
In general, there are 7 or 9 styluses on the printer side, with a distribution mode of 3 up 4 down or 4 up 5 down, and accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of contacts 10 on the ink cartridge chip 1 also can adopt the above arrangement mode of the stylus. The contacts on the ink cartridge chip are usually provided on a side of the ink cartridge chip facing upward and with a larger surface area, and since the area of each contact is small relative to the surface area of the surface on which the contact is located, the above arrangement mode of the contacts not only requires a higher contact left-right positioning accuracy, but also a higher contact up-down positioning accuracy. Accordingly, when the ink cartridge is mounted to the printer, it is difficult to ensure that the contacts on the ink cartridge chip have a good contact with the stylus of the printer.